Not What You Expected
by BigTimeHiddlestoner
Summary: My cousin attempted to write smut, but she got bored early on. She didn't want to post it on her account, so here it. Language, gore, sexual things, and overall wierdness. You've been warned. Opinions are highly appreciated.


**Okay, so my cousin wrote her version of smut, but she didn't want to post it on her page, so here we go. All opinions are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Logan and Kendall aren't mine.**

Brianne storms into her boyfriend's house, furious that her mom is forcing her to watch her little sister on Saturday - Logan's birthday. "Logan!" Brianne shouts. Moments later, the short-haired male joins her in the living room.

"What do you need?" She looks at him with tear filled eyes. Logan rushes over to her and holds her steady. "Whoa, what's the matter?" He asks her. Tears begin to dance down her cheeks.

"My mom is being a bitch like usual!" She cries, hugging Logan tightly. "She knows it's your birthday Saturday, but she's still making me watch my sister!" Logan strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head.

"Hey, don't worry. We can go out whenever," he replies. Brianne wipes her tears and looks up at him.

"Are you sure? But I had this great night planned out and everything."

"I'm sure," he says, leaning down to kiss her. Brianne reaches up and kisses back. Their lips move in sync. Logan pins her against a wall, and his tongue gently slides along her bottom lip. She emits a small gasp, but allows his tongue to enter. Logan explores his mouth; then, their tongues fight for dominance.

He cups his hand under her thighs, and in one swift movement, Logan is carrying Brianne towards his bedroom.

Logan walks over to his bed. He removes his tongue from her mouth and slowly sets her on top of the covers. Logan pulls away from her and shuts the window curtains. Brianne looks around the room, her eyes eventually landing on Kendall's guitar. "Why is that here?" She asks.

"Oh, I borrowed the guitar to mess around with a new song," Logan answers. He lays on the bed, and Brianne immediately joins him. "Now, where were we?" Brianne smirks and climbs on top of him. She leans down and presses her lips to his. Logan kisses back and begins to pull her shirt over her head. Brianne helps remove his.

Logan squirms underneath her, struggling to remove his pants. Brianne would move, but his hard dick feels so good against her lady parts.

Finally, after several attempts, Logan has his boxers and pants off. He rolls over so that Brianne is underneath him. Shortly, Logan pulls her underwear down, revealing her thick, bushy fur. "It's so beautiful," he whispers, reaching down to stroke the curly hair. He licks two of his fingers before slamming them into her.

"AHHH!" Brianne screams. Logan smirks and stretches her out. Then, he removes his fingers. He lines himself up and slams into her. "LOGAN!" Brianne yells. Her hands make their way to his back. She digs her nails into his back and bites her bottom lip. Logan leans down and begins to suck on her collarbone, continuing to move in and out of her.

Moments later, he pulls away and stares at Brianne's new mark happily. Meanwhile, she is scratching Logan up like the little bitch she is.

She pulls one of her hands away and finds her whole palm covered in blood. For her, the moment is gone, but Logan continues to do whatever the hell couples making love do. So, she didn't say anything.

XxXxXxXx

Four hours later, Logan finally pulls out. Brianne is shocked. Who the hell knew Logan Henderson was a fucking descendant of a lemur!

Brianne stares at the ceiling, naked. Logan rolls over and gets up. She watches him walk away, and her stomach turns. His back is gushing blood. Still, she says nothing.

Logan enters the bathroom, gleefully going on about how nice it is to insert his wiener into her woman hole.

His voice fades out. Naked Brianne sits up a bit and looks into the bathroom. The seconds of silence are followed by a thud. She is about to get up and go check on him, but then Kendall enters the room. "What was that?" He asks, staring at his naked best friend's girlfriend.

"I don't know!" She cries. Kendall slowly moves towards the bed and takes a seat . He quickly removes all of his clothes, and before she can protest, Kendall is on top of her. Brianne decides she likes it. She decides she likes it even more when he slams his dick into her. The two continue to make love while a dead Logan stains the bathroom floor with his blood.

**So, that's it. Please review and let us know your opinions on this story, no matter how messed up it is.**


End file.
